Glee façon American Girl 4
by AmandaMarondsky
Summary: Cette années, les New Direction, avec Rachel a leur tête, sont bien decidé a detroner Quinn et les Vocales Adrenaline, champions national 3 fois consecutivement, mais lorsqu'un accident arrive, Quinn et Rachel realisent qu'elles doivent mettre leur rencoeur de coté pour faire equipe. Faberry OneShot.


_Rachel se tenais debout, devant le public, ces camarades de chorales derrière, tous fière de leur premier prix. Rachel leur avait promis la victoire, et elle avait réussie a leur apporter._

_Le présentateur s'approchait d'elle tout sourire, avec le trophée tant attendu quand des dizaines de personnes masqués entrèrent sur scène tronçonneuses a la main, près a découpé les gagnants! Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Puck et tout le reste de l'équipe commençaient a s'enfuir. Rachel paniqué, se mis a crié quand une des personnes masqué s'approcha d'elle, la faisant tomber en arrière._

Soudain Rachel ouvrit les yeux tout en continuant de crier.

« Rachel?! Tous va bien? » Demanda Kurt, un jeune homme brun bien coiffer, et très regardant sur ses vêtements.

Rachel leva la tête, tout le bus la fixait inquiet. « Oui, c'est rien, tout va bien. Je suis juste super excité a l'idée de d'avoir été sélectionner pour ce concours une fois de plus! Yeaaaah! »

Kurt ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il se leva et cria. « Go les New Directions! »

Et tout le bus, une quinzaines de personnes au total, se convia a lui jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent au club ou ils allaient passer la semaine, répéter et enfin concourir.

Beaucoup de monde était déjà là, le club était très populaire, beaucoup de vacanciers y venait a cette période de l'année, mi août. Mais surtout, c'était ici que se réunissait chaque année les meilleurs chorales du pays, le concours ce passait sur plusieurs jours, avec une semaine de répétition au préalable. Ce concours, c'était tout pour les équipes qui étaient parvenu jusque ici, la plus grande compétition jamais organisé.

Ça faisait trois ans de suite que les New Directions, perdait contre les Vocales Adrénaline et leur capitaine Quinn Fabray la diabolique, comme aimait l'appeler les membre de l'équipe de Rachel.

Le bus se gara près du bâtiment principal. Et les New Directions entrèrent dans le grand hall. Rachel passa devant et alla récupérer leurs clés de chambres. Elle avait l'habitude, c'était la troisième année qu'ils arrivait a ce stade de la compétition.

Une fois les clé en mains, elle se tourna vers ses camarades.

« Bien les amis, on va poser nos affaires et on se donne rendez-vous dans la salle 14 pour une première répétition. »

Le groupe se mit a râler. « Ra-rachel s'il t-te plait… » Implora Tina la gothique du groupe.

« On vient juste d'arriver. » Dit Artie. Mercedes acquiesça de la tête.

« Ouais Rach, laisse nous profité un peu… on a une semaine pour s'entraîner. » Ajouta Puck en faisant ses yeux de chien battu a Rachel.

« Si on veux gagner il va falloir travailler très dur! Alors on dépose les affaires dans nos chambres et on se retrouve tous près de la grande piscine. » Les informa Rachel. Toute l'équipe était dégoûté. Être le capitaine d'une équipe de 14 personnes c'était pas toujours facile, il y avait toujours des désaccords, des avis différents difficile a gérer, mais Rachel essayait de toujours faire le mieux pour son équipe.

Le groupe commença a se séparer quand Quinn et Santana entrèrent dans le hall.

« Tiens, voici Berry et son équipe de bras cassé. » Dit Santana en les montrant a Quinn.

La blonde se tourna et s'approcha de Rachel, derrière la brunette, restait Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina et Puck.

« Mes looser préféré. » Les salua Quinn. « Vos petites têtes de vainqueurs m'avaient presque manqué. »

« Rien que voir leur dégaine, on vois déjà qu'ils vont perdre… comme chaque année. » Dit Santana en rigolant.

« Ravis de te revoir aussi Quinn. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers la latina. « Santana. » Avant de continuer. « Riez bien, parce que cette année, on va pas vous laisser gagner. » Dit Rachel a s'approchant de Quinn.

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité _Berry_. » Lui dit Quinn avant de pousser Rachel hors de son chemin et de passer entre les membres des New Directions encore présent.

Une fois les deux Vocal Adrénaline hors de vue, Puck s'approcha de Rachel.

« On peut pas les laisser nous traité comme ça. On peut les battre Rachel, cette années on a mit les bouchées double. C'est dans la poche. »

« Je sais Puck, mais quand elle est comme ça elle m'impressionne toujours un peu tu vois? »

« Je vois. »

« Bon les amis, les autres risques de faire un plongeon dans la piscine s'ils ne nous voient pas arriver! » Dit Kurt.

« Ouais, plus vite on aura fini le premier entraînement plus vite on sera tranquille, j'ai hâte de faire un tour au casino du club! Cette année j'ai enfin l'age pour pouvoir y entré. » Ajouta Artie.

« M-moi c-c'est la pi-piscine qui m-m'attends! » Dit Tina.

« Moi c'est les filles! Chaque années elles sont plus jolies les une que les autres! Je m'en taperais bien une ou deux… » Ajouta Puck avant de recevoir un coup sur l'épaule de la part de Rachel.

« C'est pas de ma faute si le Puckosaur a faim. » Se justifia Puck. « Et puis nous les mecs on a des besoins, pas vrai Kurt? »

Kurt hésita « Ouais… »

* * *

Une fois tout le groupe sur la plage artificiel, la répétition commença. Les new directions chantaient leur chansons, et répétait leur chorégraphie sur le sable chaud. Un peu plus loin, sur les chaise longues, Quinn essayait de se détendre quand elle entendit l'équipe de Rachel chanté. Elle secoua Santana et lui montra les new directions.

Elles se levèrent alors et s'approchèrent du groupe, imitant grossièrement leur chorées et en chantant faux. Mercedes leva la main et s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes.

« Vous avez pas intérêt a me chercher, bande de garces! » Leur dit Mercedes en se mettant en mode racaille.

Puck se mit a faire la grimace. « Elle démarre au quart de tour, comme toujours… »

Rachel s'approcha. « Laisse les Mercedes elles en valent pas la peine. »

« T'as raison Berry arrêtez de nous casser les oreilles. » Ajouta Santana.

Rachel secoua la tête en regardant Quinn et Santana s'éloigner. « Bon » Soupira-t-elle. « Quartier libre pour tout le monde! »

Tout le groupe cria de joie avant de se séparer.

* * *

Rachel Profita de son temps libre pour aller courir un peu, elle n'avait pas fait ses exercices du matin alors elle pris son baladeur et partit vers la fête foraine. Là bas, elle percuta une grande blonde au yeux bleu qui pleurait. La blonde s'excusa avant de partir, mais Rachel la rattrapa.

« Excuse moi, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien… » Demanda gentiment Rachel.

La blonde renifla. « Mes amis veulent pas m'aider a gagner la peluche de Garfield au stand de tir… » Expliqua la blonde. Rachel sourit.

« Je m'appelle Rachel Berry. »

« Brittany. » Lui dit la blonde en lui serrant la main.

« Aller viens, je vais te la gagner moi ta peluche. » Brittany retrouva le sourit et amena Rachel au stand où se trouvait la peluche en question. Une fois la peluche gagner, elles se mirent a discuté de danse et de chant. Brittany l'informa qu'elle aimais danser et que le soir près de la plage elle faisait des cours pour ceux qui veulent. Rachel trouva ça cool, Kurt aurais aimer apprendre le tango.

Brittany avait de grande connaissait sur la danse, elle était très doué, Rachel lui parla d'un pas qu'elle n'arrivait pas a faire faire a son équipe et Brittany lui proposa son aide.

Quand Rachel arriva dans la chambre des filles, elle s'installa dans le lit entre Tina et Mercedes et leur raconta sa rencontre, une aide précieuse pour battre les Vocal Adrénaline. Mercedes lui raconta elle aussi une rencontre qu'elle avait faite, un jeune et beau garçon, Sam, blond, joueur de guitare. Il l'avait draguer près de la grande roue.

Rachel était contente pour Mercedes, c'était rare que les garçons la drague surtout quand il y avait des filles en bikini dans tout le club. Mercedes avait les yeux qui brillaient quand elle parlait de ce Sam. Tina elle resta silencieuse toute la soirée.

Vers minuit, les autres filles de l'équipe qui n'était pas encore rentrer finirent par arriver discrètement dans la chambre pour se coucher, ce n'est qu'après ça que Rachel pu s'endormir sereinement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Emma Pillsbury la gérante du club et organisatrice du concours fit son discours a ses équipes.

« Cette année, nous accueillons un nouveau coach, le coach Sylvester! » Sue arriva près de l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvais Emma en survêtement et en tenant un mégaphone. Les jeunes chanteurs applaudirent.

« Comme vous avez du l'entendre sur la radio, chorale FM, Ken Tanaka et moi somme divorcé. Ce n'est absolument pas a cause des rivalité dans nos club de chorale, même si vous, mes équipes, êtes meilleur que les sienne. Il ne supporte pas l'échec. » Emma se tourna vers Sue qui lui fit signe que c'était bien et qu'elle devait continuer. « Oui, donc voila, bienvenue et bonne chance a tous, maintenant je vais remettre le micro sacré a la chorale qui a encore gagner l'année dernière, les Vocales Adrénaline! »

Les Vocales Adrénaline se levèrent en applaudissant. Quinn regarda Rachel qui faisait la tête, elle savait que Rachel ne connaissait pas ses nouveaux membres.

« Sam, Brittany aller le chercher. »

« Nous? » demanda Sam.

« Oui, c'est votre première fois, allez y. » Leur sourit Quinn avant de se tourner pour voir la tête de Rachel.

Quinn tapota Santana. « Elle a fait connaissance avec Britt hier, voyons voir si elle sais dans quelle chorale elle est… » Dit vicieusement Quinn.

Brittany et Sam s'approchèrent de Emma qui leur tendit le micro sacré. « Et souvenez vous qu'il est sacré, ceux qui n'en prendrons pas soin seront maudit! »

Rachel écarquilla les yeux en voyant Brittany tenir le micro. « Mercedes c'est elle! »

« Rachel c'est lui! »

« Qui? » répondirent les deux en même temps. Tina les regardait sans comprendre.

« La fille qui danse comme une déesse! Elle fait parti des Vocal Adrénaline… » Expliqua Rachel.

« Le garçon d'hier, c'est lui, Sam… » Dit Mercedes.

Rachel était choquer ainsi que Mercedes et Tina. Si Rachel voulais gagner alors elle devait mettre fin a ça, aucune personne de son équipe devait parler avec un Vocal Adrénaline…Elle interdit donc a tout les ND de parler avec une personne d'une autre chorale.

Rachel était en train de sermonner Puck qui avait des vues sur Brittany, quand le vidéo projecteur de la salle s'alluma, mettant fin a tout les bavardages dans la salle. Toutes les équipe de choral fixèrent l'écran.

On y voyais les favoris de Ken Tanaka chanter et danser a la perfection avant que la tête de Ken n'apparaisse a l'écran.

« Voila a quoi ressemble les champions de cette année. Emma je suis triste qu'on en soit arriver là, mais tes chorales sont minable et ton club craint… »

Will Shuester, un des coach de chant de Emma débrancha la prise du projecteur « N'écoutez pas ce qu'il dit, il veux juste nous impressionner avant le concours. » Emma sourit a Will avant de laisser les jeune chanteurs sortir de l'auditorium.

* * *

Dans l'après midi, les répétitions commençaient, Mercedes était dans un groupe avec Brittany, Santana et des Warblers et d'autres menbres des autres chorales présentes pour l'occasion.

Santana commença a faire un déhancher sexy.

« Trop vulgaire Santana. » Lui dit Sue. « Ces mouvement sont interdit. »

« Si le jury est composer de mecs, je suis sure que j'ai mes chances. » Rétorqua Santana en souriant.

« Si tu veux passer pour une prostituer dans ce cas là va y. » Lui répondit Sue en revenant a l'entraînement.

La coach les malmenait un peu, leur demandant des enchaînement de pas de danse plus difficiles les un que les autres, Brittany n'avait aucun problème et Santana se débrouillait mais Mercedes ne voulait pas danser. Elle monta vite fait sur ses grand chevaux quand Sue lui fit une remarque par apport a son comportement.

« MERCEDES! » Cria Sue dans sont mégaphone.

« Quoi? » Demanda Mercedes en s'approchant de la chaise sur laquelle était assise Sue.

« On dit oui coach! »

« Oui coach. » Répondit Mercedes d'un air blasé.

Sue la fixa. « Tu as une très belle voix Mercedes, mais niveau danse c'est zéro. »

Mercedes commença a répondre et a faire sa racaille.

« MERCEDES! » La coupa Sue avec son mégaphone avant de s'approcher d'elle d'un air menassent et de lui dire discrètement. « J'ai lu ton dossier, ne fait pas comme si tu venais de la banlieue alors que je sais que ton père est dentiste et ta mère secrétaire dans un cabiner de cosmétique. »

Mercedes baissa la tête puis retourna au près du groupe en essayant cette fois.

Un peu plus loin, Emma donnait elle aussi des conseils. Elle aidait un groupe a exprimer des émotions grâce a leur visages, il fallait chanter et danser avec le sourire, le jury peut retirer des point si les chanteur on l'air déprimés.

« Peur! » Le groupe de jeune gens imita la peur « Ah! »

« Étonnement! » Leur dit ensuite Emma. « Oh! »

« Joie! Et je veux voir de grand sourires » Elle fixa sourires qui s'offrait a elle. « C'est bien, a part toi Tina… » Tina se mit a bouder. « Aller, un petit sourire… » Demanda Emma. Tina baissa la tête. « J'ai vu une fille a un enterrement qui souriait plus que toi. »

Tina soupira.

Une fois les sessions d'entraînement par groupe fini les jeunes étaient libre, Artie et Tina se retrouvèrent sur la plage pour discuté.

« Je suis sure que tu as un très joli sourire. » Dit Artie.

Tina le regarda en souriant. « J-je veux p-p-pas me don-donner en sp-spectacle comme ça. Pas be-besoin de faire ces-ces trucs débile a-avec Emma, ça s-sert a rien j-je trouve. »

« Elle pense que si, et puis elle a pas tord, mais ce qu'elle ne sais pas, c'est que quand c'est a nous de chanter, tu souris de toute tes dents, on vois que la chanson et la danse te plaisent vraiment. » Expliqua Artie.

« A p-part etre gothique, c-c'est le s-seul truc qui me plait. » lui répondit Tina.

« L'handicapé et la gotique, je savais pas que les vampire aimais faire bronzette! » Dit Santana en s'approchant des deux ND.

Puck qui regardait de loin s'approcha. « Laisse les, ils t'ont rien fait. »

« Évidemment, dans votre équipe vous savez rien faire. » Répondit Santana.

Quinn arriva suivit que quelques membre de sa chorale. Rachel voyant l'attroupement autour de ses amis vint voir a son tour ce qu'il se passait.

« Tiens, la reine des loosers arrive a leur secours. C'est mignon. » Dit Quinn en passant devant Santana.

Rachel posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se mit en face de Quinn.

« Tu aimes mes nouveau amis Berry? » Demande Quinn en montrant Brittany et Sam.

Rachel secoua la tête. « Pourquoi vous faites ça? » Demanda Rachel.

« Parce que c'est drôle » Répondit Quinn. « Si tu voyais ta tête Berry, c'est hilarant. » Lui dit Quinn. « T'as manger un truc indigeste a midi ou quoi? »

Rachel serait les dents, c'était toujours comme ça avec Quinn. Provocation sur provocations.

« Très bien, tu l'aura voulu. » Répondit tout a coup Rachel. « Battle de chant! »

Quinn accepta le chalenge.

Les ND commencèrent avec leur chanson, puis les VA entrèrent avec la leur, créant un mash-up entre les deux chansons choisit.

Les ND avançaient petit a petit vers les VA gagnant du terrain, Quinn n'aimais pas reculer face a Rachel. Elle regarda en l'air et recula jusqu'à la grande banderole qui était pendu au dessus d'eux, laissant Rachel avancer jusque celle-ci. En un clin d'œil elle fit signe a un des garçon de sa chorale de se placer près du poteau ou était attacher la banderole.

Rachel fière d'elle commença un discours sur la provocation, Quinn l'ignora et fit signe de faire tomber la banderole qui tomba sur la tête de Rachel, la ridiculisant devant tout le monde, elle était tellement grande, que Rachel se débattait pour sortir de dessous malgré l'aide de ses amis.

Une fois libre, Rachel fixa Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oups. » Dit Quinn en tournant le dos a Rachel.

* * *

Il était midi, quand Rachel et ses amis des New Directions étaient tous attablé a leur table pour manger. Quelques mètres plus loin, se trouvait les Vocal Adrénaline, Rachel les observait, cherchant comment faire pour les battre cette année.

Emma entra dans le self, faisant le tour des tables, s'assurant que tout le monde soit bien servit. Puis elle s'arrêta a la table des VA.

Elle récupéra le micro sacré, en remerciant Quinn d'en avoir prit bien soin. « Vous etes bénis! » Leur dit elle en agitant le faux micro argenté au dessus de leur tête en faisant tout le tour de la table pour n'oublier personne.

Une fois terminer, Emma s'approcha des ND. « C'est a vous maintenant de prendre soin de lui. » Dit Emma en hésitant avant de le confier a Rachel. Emma pensait vraiment que ce micro était sacré et qu'il apportait chance a ses chorales.

Rachel saisit le micro et remercia Emma avant de le lever en l'air suivit de tout les ND poing levé, fière d'avoir le micro sacré a leur tour.

« C'est beaucoup de chance qu'il va nous falloir pour nous débarrasser de Quinn et sa chorale, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus déterminer que jamais a nous en faire baver. » Dit Rachel a Puck qui était a coté de lui. Quand elle tourna la tête elle vit que Quinn la fixait avec son sourire sournois…

* * *

Rachel, Puck, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes et Artie était réuni dans la grande chambres des filles pour faire une sorte de rituel pour le micro sacré. Ils avaient placé une espèce d'étoiles a cinq branche au milieu d'une table, le micro au centre, et des objet représentant les éléments naturel tel que l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu.

« Ça va si on fait avec mon briquet pour le feu? » Demanda Puck a Kurt et Rachel qui essayaient de placer tout ça dans l'ordre sous l'œil amuser de Tina.

« V-vous faites ç-ça vrai-vraiment n'importe co-comment. » Leur Dit Tina pour plaisanter. Elle s'approcha de la table, suivit de Mercedes et plaça tout correctement.

Mercedes l'aida. « Maintenant il nous faut le sang d'une jeune vierge. » Précisa Mercedes en faisant un clin d'œil a Tina. Tout les regards se portèrent vers Rachel.

« Quoi? » S'inquiéta la brunette. « Me regardez pas comme ça! » S'énerva-t-elle. « Je suis sure que je suis pas la seule vierge ici! »

Tout le monde se mit a éclater de rire face a la brune qui était rouge de honte.

« C'est tellement bon de voir ta tête dans ses moment là. » Dit Artie . Tout le monde semblait d'accord avec lui.

Et Rachel vexé par la petite blague, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Bon et si on laisser tomber cette histoire de rituel? »

« Parfait, d'ailleurs nous faut qu'on file. » Dit Puck en parlant de lui Kurt et Tina.

« Et moi j'ai un défi d'informatique contre quelques type de la chorale religieuse. » Dit Artie.

Rachel regarda ses amis. « Si Mercedes ça t'embêté pas de garder le micro sacré, j'aimerais aller m'entraîner a chanter? »

« Pas de problème de toute manière j'ai rien prévu de mieux aujourd'hui, et Sue m'a fatiguer hier, j'ai du sommeil a rattraper » Expliqua Mercedes. Tout le monde semblait donc satisfait.

Rachel trouva l'auditorium vide, et en profita pour faire quelques exercices de chants. Pendant ce temps, Puck entraîna Kurt et Tina avec lui dans la chambre des Warblers, ils avaient une parti de strip-poker a faire pour ce venger, l'année précédente ils se sont fait plumer par les Warblers, et cette année, ils comptaient bien ce venger.

Au bout de deux heures, c'était mal en point pour les trois ND. Puck était en jean sans chaussettes ni t-shirt, Kurt était en slip et Tina en sous vêtement aussi. Sebastian était encore pas mal habiller ainsi que Georges qui était en caleçon et débardeur et Blaine qui était lui en slip. Autant dire, les Warblers était moins mal que les ND.

Voyant qu'ils allaient finir a poils encore une fois, Tina fixa Kurt, qui fixa Puck, qui se jeta sur le tas de linge quitter durant la parti, pendant que Tina jeta les oreiller poser près d'eux sur leur concurrents pour faire diversion, permettant a Kurt de baisser le slip de Blaine avant de s'enfuir en courant. L'euphorie du moment, leur permit de regagner la chambre des garçons avec leur butin sans personne qui les suivit.

Pour rigoler, Puck enfila les vêtement de Blaine et Tina essaya de récupérer ses propre vêtements que Kurt était en train d'essayer pour faire un défiler. Les quelques ND qui était avec eux pour voir la parti se joignaient au trois perdant, pour faire un défiler désaccorder.

Tina regarda l'heure. « On f-ferait mieux d'aller v-voir Merce-Mercedes. »

Kurt et Puck acquirent laissant leur amis continuer leur défiler, ils croisèrent Rachel dans le couloir, elle aussi allait voir Mercedes.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, personne ne semblait être là. Il fouillèrent la chambre, mais il n'y avait plus personne. « Elle a du sortir faire un tour. » Dit Rachel en voyant qu'effectivement elle n'était plus là.

« Et elle a prit le micro. » Ajouta Kurt voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien sur la table.

* * *

Rachel rassembla sa choral et fit deux groupes, pour partir chercher Mercedes. La nuit commençait maintenant a tomber, heureusement les lumières du parc d'attraction, lampadaires et autres source de lumières du club de vacances, leur permettait de pouvoir chercher leur amie sans se préoccuper de la nuit.

Après avoir fait toute la parti de la fête foraine Rachel et ses amis traversèrent un pont, ils surveillèrent les quelques restaurant devant eux puis Puck vit Mercedes danser sur la place centrale du club où était organiser une piste dansante, elle était avec Sam.

En face, a travers les vitres du McDonald's, Quinn aperçu Rachel qui montrait la piste de danse du doigts, elle regarda alors ce qu'il se passait et vit Sam avec Mercedes. Elle se leva et dit aux VA qui étaient avec elle de la suivre. Elle arriva donc au milieu de la piste de dance, suivit de Santana, Finn, Mike et Brittany, en même temps que Rachel, Puck, Tina, Artie et Kurt.

« Mercedes, on t'a chercher partout, la prochaine fois prévient nous quand tu veux sortir, rends nous le micro on c'était vraiment inquiéter » Dit Rachel en tendant la main.

Mercedes paniqua. « Je ne l'ai pas, il est dans la chambre. »

« Non il y est pas. » Répondit Puck.

Quinn mit les mains sur ses hanches. « Même pas fichu de garder le micro quelques heures. » Les nargua la blonde.

Rachel fronça les sourcils. « Quinn rends le nous. C'est forcement toi qui en mit un plan aussi diabolique, te servir de Mercedes avec Sam, c'est ignoble. »

Sam voulu se défendre mais Quinn ne le laissa pas parler. « J'ai rien fait du tout, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es une bonne a rien. »

« Quinn Fabray, rends nous le micro. » Insista Rachel.

« Je te dit que j'ai pas ton putain de micro, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse de toute manière? »

« J'en sais rien, mais je sais que c'est toi qui nous l'a volé, je te connais par cœur! » S'énerva Rachel.

« Crois ce que tu veux Berry » Répondit Quinn.

Mercedes regarda Sam triste. Il avait donc fait diversion, l'éloigné du micro pour que Quinn puisse le voler. « Sam, comment t'as pu me faire ça? »

« Mais j'ai- »

« Sam amène toi. » Le coupa Quinn.

« Quoi? » Demanda le blond. « Non! »

Quinn se tourna. « Je te demande pardon! »

« J'ai dit non. » Dit il a Quinn avant de se tourner vers Mercedes. « Écoute Mercedes c'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Ça y ressemble pourtant. » Sur ce Mercedes laissa Sam en plan, et tout les ND regagnèrent leur chambres.

* * *

Le lendemain, les répétitions se passèrent très mal, impossible de faire les chorées correctement, Artie avait la roue de son fauteuil qui n'arrêtait pas de se bloquer, Tina avait une angine, et Puck n'arrêtait pas de tousser.

Ils était tous assis par terre sur la scène de l'auditorium quand Emma entra. Quinn et Santana venait de lui apprendre que les ND avait perdu le micro sacré. « Est-ce que cette rumeur absurde est vrai?! »

Rachel baissa la tête. « Je crois que oui… Nous sommes vraiment désolé Emma… »

« Ça vous portera malheur, et vous verrez que je ne suis pas folle, que ce micro est sacré, bande d'ignorant! »

Emma sorti comme une bombe de l'auditorium, marmonnant des phrases de colère incompressible.

Le reste des répétitions ne se passa pas mieux, ce fut même pire. Le temps, la rumeur c'était rependu dans tout le club, les ND était maudit. Ils portaient malheur.

A leur sorti de l'auditorium, ils étaient abattue, décourager déprimer même. Tout le monde les évitait personne ne voulait s'approcher d'eux de peur de finir maudit a leur tour, Puck en profita pour faire peur a une VA qui passait près d'eux en grognant un « T'approche pas ou je te maudit! »

* * *

Quinn vit que Sam n'était pas dans son assiette, après leur répétition elle le suivit et pour lui demander de parler.

« Quinn, ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai pas du tout envie de te parler. »

Quinn soupira. « Sam laisse moi t'expliquer. »

« Il n'y a rien a expliquer, tu t'es servit de moi, tu n'avais qu'a insister et dire qu'on avait pas le micro, et surtout t'aurais du me laisser m'expliquer avec Mercedes dès le début. » S'énerva le blond.

« Tu tiens vraiment a elle n'est-ce pas? »

Sam la regarda avant de rouler des yeux. « Oui. » Avoua-t-il alors en rougissant. « C'est pour ça que t'aurais du insisté plus au près d'eux pour leur dire qu'on a rien fait. »

« Ça n'aurait servit a rien, Rachel est du genre borné, elle pense que c'est moi, et elle pensera comme ça jusqu'à que je lui prouve le contraire, c'est comme ça entre nous depuis la toute première compétition… » Expliqua Quinn.

« A croire que vous aimez être ennemies, tu sais comme les gens légèrement sadomaso… » Plaisanta le blond.

« Tu acceptes mes excuses? » Demanda alors Quinn timidement.

« D'accord, mais tu m'offre une glace. » Répondit Sam.

Quinn roula des yeux, mais accepta.

* * *

De retour avec les ND qui en avait plus que marre d'être maudit, Rachel décida d'organiser une soirée pour rendre hommage au micro sacré pour ne plus être maudit.

Il faisait nuit quand tout les ND se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle dans les pavillons habiter du club. C'est dans une rue degoutante, pleine quelques conteneur de poubelles et autres détritus que Rachel choisit de s'installer, loin de tout.

Ils allumèrent un feu dans un bidon en fer et commencèrent leur rituel.

« Puck, t-tu devrais co-commencer. » Lui dit Tina.

« Très bien, alors j'offre au dieu du micro sacré mon slip préféré. J'y tiens plus que tout, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. » Il le jeta dans le feu, et Rachel roula des yeux.

« Moi je sacrifie mon CD collector de Barbara… » Dit Rachel prête a jeter son CD.

« Attend Rachel, tu peux pas faire ça, ce CD est tout pour toi. » Lui dit Kurt inquiet.

Rachel hocha les épaules. « J'ai aussi très envie de gagner cette année Kurt, j'en ai marre qu'on soit sans arrêt deuxième…Marre qu'on nous traite de loosers tu comprends? »

Kurt baissa la tête, quand un bruit d'explosion les fit sursauté. Tout le monde se leva, et Puck éteignit le feu.

« Chute, faite pas de bruit » Dit Rachel en se cachant.

Il y avait des bruit de pas, et comme des aboiements. Les ND était terrifier. « On va nourrir maudit. » Répétait Kurt accrocher au bras de Puck.

Soudain, des bombe a eau, et autres petard éclatèrent autour d'eux. « Alors les loosers! Tout va bien? »

Rachel reconnu la voix de Quinn. Les ND n'allaient pas se laisser faire. Ils décidèrent de courir après les VA et de se venger une bonne fois pour toute. Ils était dans une grande rue quand la bagarre commença.

Rachel décida de les arrêter. « On a qu'a refaire une battle de chant et de chorées, je pense que c'est mieux que de se taper dessus comme des hommes préhistoriques. »

Ils étaient en plaine battle quand des flash lumineux et les gyrophares de la police les effrayèrent. Ce fut la panique total. En tentant de fuir, plusieurs jeune tombèrent et se piétinèrent pour échapper a la police…

* * *

Les deux groupes de chant se retrouvèrent donc a 3h du matin dans le bureau de Emma qui était furieuse. Il y avait plus de 10 membres de chaque équipe qui avait une jambes, un bras, un poigner, une cheville, casser, fouler ou gonfler. C'était l'hécatombe dans les deux chorales.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit?! » Demanda Will, voyant que Emma était dépasser par tout ça. « Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est obliger de tous vous renvoyer chez vous maintenant? »

« Mais ils peuvent encore chanter! » Dit Rachel en regardant les membres de son équipe blessé.

« Ils sont blessé, on est obliger de les renvoyer dans leur famille pour leur convalescence. Et ils ne te reste que 5 membres, 6 avec toi ce qui est insuffisant pour participer au concours, il faut une équipe d'au moins 10 personnes, c'est dans le règlement » Expliqua Emma, qui avait reprit son calme.

« Bravo, merci Berry, a cause vous on est maudit aussi et on peut dire adieux a notre 4eme trophée d'affiler. » Dit Quinn en fixant Rachel.

« On aurait pas été maudit si tu nous avais pas voler le micro! » Répondit Rachel énerver.

Quinn grogna. « J'arrête pas de te répéter que j'ai pas ton foutu micro! »

« Quinn! » Cria Sue face a sont langage.

« Désolé Coach. » S'excusa Quinn avant de regarder Rachel de nouveau. « Tu ne penses pas, que si on avait le micro, tout ça ne nous serait pas arriver a nous aussi?! » Demanda Quinn faisant réaliser a Rachel qu'effectivement Quinn ne devait pas avoir le micro sacré…

« Alors c'était pas toi? » Demanda Rachel.

« Non, c'est-ce que je te répète depuis hier! » S'énerva Quinn.

Mercedes regarda alors Sam, mais celui-ci, était vexer que Mercedes l'est ainsi accuser.

« J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir, aller vous coucher, vos bus respectifs vous ramènerons demain. » Dit Sue en leur faisant signe de sortir. « Et nous on a rendez vous avec la police demain très tôt » Dit Sue a Emma.

Rachel se tourna alors vers Emma, « Pourquoi ça? Chanter et danser dans la rue c'est tout a fait légal » Dit la brunette.

« Oui, mais pas a 1h du matin. » Précisa Will en leur faisant signe de sortir pour de bon.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était prêt a partir. Rachel regarda Quinn et son équipe monter dans leur bus quand elle eu une idée.

« Kurt, Mercedes, venez avec moi. » Les deux se regardèrent sans savoir ce que voulait Rachel, alors ils se contentèrent de suivre.

Quinn était en train d'aider un membre de son équipe avec un bras cassé a mettre sa valise dans la soute quand Rachel se mit en face d'elle.

« Quinn, tu vas peut être trouver ça bête, mais pourquoi on combinerait pas nos équipes il te reste de très bon chanteurs et danseur, et il est de même pour moi, je suis sure qu'avec nos deux chorales on arriverait a un groupe d'au moins 10... » Déballa Rachel sans respirer.

Quinn fronça les sourcils. « Redescends sur terre Rachel, nos deux chorales n'on rien a voir, ça ne marchera jamais, et puis j'ai pas envie de voir ta tête tout les jours au répètes. »

« Tu vois déjà ma tête tout les jours puisque tu viens toujours nous insulter entre deux répétitions. » Expliqua Rachel. « Je suis sure que ça peut marcher. »

« Non » Répondit sèchement Quinn en tournant le dos pour monter dans son bus.

Rachel fit signe a ses amis de la suivre pour rejoindre leur bus.

Quinn vit que Sam, Brittany et Mike la fixait bizarrement. « Vous pensiez pas que j'allais lui dire oui, elle est insupportable. »

« C'est notre chance de gagner une nouvelle fois. » Dit mike.

« C'est vrai, tu nous as promis la victoire. » Dit Brittany.

Quinn soupira avant de secouer la tête.

Quand Rachel se retourna, elle vit le bus des VA partir. Mais derrière celui-ci il restait Quinn, Mike, Finn, Sam, Brittany et Santana avec leurs valises.

Rachel redescendit de son bus pas encore parti et rejoignit Quinn qui s'avança vers elle. Kurt, Tina, Artie Mercedes et Puck la suivirent.

« Ok c'est d'accord » Dit simplement Quinn sans regarder Rachel dans les yeux. La brunette sauta de joie. Prenant Quinn dans ses bras.

« C'est bon Berry lâche moi maintenant. » Dit Quinn en poussant la brunette loin d'elle.

* * *

Quand Quinn et Rachel arrivèrent près de Emma, celle-ci était en train de crier après les Warblers qui répétaient.

« Les garçons! Les garçons, c'est plus possible, il existe d'autres chansons a part celle de Pink. Et danser, c'est bouger en rythme, pas juste claquer des doigts! » Dit la rousse exaspéré face a la chorales qui allait devoir concurrencer celle de Ken qui était vraiment meilleur a première vue…

« Emma? » L'interpella Quinn.

La rousse s'approcha d'elles. « Qu'Est-ce que vous faite encore là vous deux? »

« Voila, on a décider de former une seule chorale a partir des membre non blesser de nos deux équipe » Expliqua Rachel.

« Quoi vous voulez former une chorale a partir de brique a braque. » Emma les fixa une a une et remarqua qu'elles avait des feuilles dans les cheveux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivez? » Demanda-t-elle en retirant quelques feuilles des cheveux de la brune puis en passant a ceux de la blonde.

« Un petit désaccord » Répondit Quinn en regardant discrètement Rachel qui haussa ses deux sourcils pour confirmer.

« Vous etes pas fichue de vous entendre, il est hors de question que je vous laisse tenter un truc aussi fou, je ne veux pas avoir d'autres blesser sur les bras. » Dit Emma.

Rachel allait ajouter quelque chose quand Sue cria dans son mégaphone. « Vous etes des bon a rien! » Le coach se tourna vers Emma. « On est foutu avec eux comme leader! » Will qui était a coté de Sue confirma de la tête.

Ken Tanaka, passa au même instant dans le club, avec sa chorale de choc les Sunshine Voice. Il passa près de Emma et lui annonça que le chanteur principale de sa chorale venait de décrocher un contrat avec un producteur de disque.

Emma regarda alors les filles dégoûter par la nouvelle.

Rachel regarda Quinn, puis la rousse. « Emma, on peu écrasé la chorale de Ken! Même recomposer, on reste là meilleure chorale du club. »

Quinn hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec Rachel. Emma fini par accepter. « J'ai rien a perdre, mais je ne veux pas de blessé supplémentaires! »

Quinn et Rachel se mirent a rire avant de laisser Emma avec les Warblers pour aller annoncer ça a leur nouvelle équipe.

* * *

Les deux co-capitaines entrèrent dans l'auditorium où les attendait les autres.

Co-capitaines, c'est sur ce terme qu'elles s'était finalement mise d'accord étant donner qu'aucune des deux ne voulais céder sa place de capitaine a l'autre.

Ils étaient pratiquement tous assis, par terre, sur scène ou sur les sièges du premiers rang.

Kurt se leva d'un coup a l'arriver des deux filles. « Alors elle a dit quoi? »

Quinn fit signe a Rachel de leur annoncer. « On participe au championnat! » S'écria Rachel en prenant Kurt dans ses bras. Tout le monde sauta de joie, c'était leur chance de gagner contre la chorale de Ken Tanaka.

« Il nous faut un nouveau nom. » Dit Mike.

« Pourquoi pas les New Rock! » Proposa Puck « Ça tue comme nom! » Finn acquiesça avec son sourire idiot.

« Non ça va pas du tout » Dit Rachel.

« Il faut trouver un truc qui nous corresponde vraiment. » Dit Quinn en réfléchissant.

« On a cas mixer le nom de nos deux groupe. » Proposa Brittany.

Santana secoua la tête. « Pas question de mixer nos noms, ça fait trop penser a une naissance ou un truc du genre. »

« Tant mieux, parce que c'est la naissance d'une nouvelle chorale qui a lieu aujourd'hui. » Dit Quinn.

« Bon alors pourquoi pas Adrénaline Direction » Dit Mercedes.

Quinn et Rachel se regardèrent pas satisfaite par cette proposition.

« Non, plutôt les New Vocales. » Proposa Sam.

Mercedes lui sourit. « C'est plutôt sympa les New Vocales. »

Quinn sourit. « Moi ça me va. Et toi? » Demanda elle a Rachel.

« C'est bon » Acquiesça la brunette. « Prêt a s'entraîner les New Vocales?! »

Tout le monde se leva et s'attroupa sur la scène prêt a répéter. Ils mirent leur meilleur pas de danse en commun, et essayèrent de choisir des chansons parmi la liste initial des deux chorales, mais ça ne collait pas vraiment. Ils était si différent. Deux styles carrément opposer, avec les classiques d'un coter et les originaux de l'autres.

Ils essayèrent quand même toute la journée. Rachel passa devant et montra la chorée a tout le monde.

« Santana et Finn, vous pouvez aller derrière? » Demanda Rachel en leur faisant signe. Elle fit ainsi passer Tina devant, a la place de Santana qui n'était pas du tout contente.

« Pas question que j'aille derrière, personne va me voir, et puis je suis toujours devant. Pas vrai Quinn? » Dit la latina.

« Oui, c'est vrai, Santana danse plutôt bien. Pourquoi ça serait pas la gothique qui irait derrière? » Demanda Quinn.

Rachel regarda Tina. « Parce que la gothique, qui s'appelle Tina, danse super bien ,et en plus de ça, elle a une super voix, tout le monde aura sa chance de pouvoir briller durant les représentation mais juste pour celle là, je sais que Tina est plus qu'a la hauteur. » Expliqua Rachel.

Santana resta là, les bras croiser, mais Quinn hocha la tête. « Santana s'il te plait, va derrière. » Lui dit Quinn.

Les répétitions continuèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, c'était a Quinn de passer devant pour montrer leur chorée a tout le monde.

Il essayèrent de synchroniser leur voix, mais c'était pas encore ça, enfin pour faire simple, ça ne collait pas du tout…

Les pas de danse des ND semblait difficile a réaliser pour les VA et les chorée des VA n'allait pas avec les ND. Les VA on une approche très classique, ils ne laissent place a aucune fantaisie, il exécutent leur pas tels des machines, sans erreur, sans émotion, alors que les ND mettent tout leur cœur dans leur chorée pas toujours aussi précise que voulu, ils prennent des risque quitte a passer pour des débutants originaux, leur valant toujours la 2eme place dans les concours. Les deux groupes étaient vraiment très différent.

Petit a petit, Santana se retrouva au coude a coude avec Tina, qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire de la latina. Rachel se retourna et vit Santana coller vers Tina, essayant de reprendre sa place.

Quinn suivant le regard de Rachel, se proposa d'aller régler ça. Elle s'approcha de Santana. « San, tu seras devant pour les autres chansons, soit gentille s'il te plait. » Santana soupira et retourna derrière sans broncher. « Désoler Tina, elle est pas méchante c'est juste qu'elle veux qu'on la remarque… »

Rachel sourit en voyant que Quinn s'excusa auprès de Tina. C'était un grand pas dans l'entente collective.

A la fin de la journée, Rachel couru après Quinn, et la prit a part pour discuté. Une fois seule, Rachel s'assit sur un banc et fit signe a Quinn de venir.

« Quinn, je suis désolé de t'avoir accuser pour le micro sacré, c'est juste que tu aimes tellement nous faire vivre un enfer, que ça paressait évidant sur le coup, mais sache que maintenant qu'on fait équipe et que j'apprends a mieux te connaître, je n'oserais plus agir comme ça. » Quinn hocha la tête et sourit a Rachel, qui continua son discours. « Je te fait confiance, et je ne mettrais plus en doute ta parole. »

Quinn hocha de nouveau la tête. « Merci, j'accepte tes excuses. » Dit simplement la blonde en laissant Rachel pour rejoindre sa moitié d'équipe dans leur chambres.

* * *

Les jours passaient, et les NV s'entraînaient dur mais ça ne collait toujours pas, même avec de l'entraînement et toutes leur répétitions rien n'allait. Ils n'était toujours pas d'accords sur le choix des chansons, et de toute manière, avoir mélanger leur chorée initiales faisait ressemblé leur danse a un gros cafouillage. Mais tout le monde commençaient a s'entendre et ils s'aidaient les un les autres, Brittany aidait Tina et Mercedes. Puck essayait avec l'aide de Sam de faire quelque chose pour la souplesse de Finn, Mike lui avait arrangé les roues du fauteuil d'Artie qui roulait parfaitement bien a présent, pendant que les deux capitaines s'arrangeaient encore pour faire un choix de chansons. Ils était finalement comme une vrai équipe et ils s'entendaient vraiment bien les un avec les autres. Sam et Mercedes renouèrent, laissant derrière eux cette histoire avec le micro sacré.

Ce soir au club, c'était soirée cocotier, et les NV se retrouvèrent tous autour d'une table, cocktails en main pour se détendre un peu après tous ses jours de répétitions quand Kurt et Finn arrivèrent une bouteille de lait en main.

« Regardez ce qu'a fait imprimer Emma sur les boites de lait. » Dit Finn.

Puck saisit la bouteille. « Si vous l'avez vu, appelez au 06******** »

Mike regarda la bouteille a son tour. « Il est plutôt photogénique le micro Sacré, n'empêche que je comprends pas l'intérêt de le volé. »

Quinn haussa les épaules. « Probablement les Warblers, ils finissent chaque année dernier. Et puis je trouve qu'ils on beaucoup progresser ses derniers jours… »

« Comment tu sais? » Demanda Mercedes.

« Avec Santana on est aller les espionner. » Expliqua Quinn.

« Vous avez fait quoi? » Demanda Rachel choquer.

« Ça va, fait pas cette tête, ils s'entraînaient près de la plage de toute manière, c'est pas vraiment espionner. Mais il est vrai qu'ils on vachement progressé.» Dit Santana.

Dans ses cas là, il faut qu'on retourne s'entraîner et maintenant! » Dit Rachel en tentant de se lever, mais Quinn lui lança un bout de pain dans la tête. Puis toute l'équipe suivit, bombardant Rachel avec se qu'il se trouvait sur la table. Rachel fit sa tête de boudeuse, et tout le monde s'arrêta, éclatant de rire. Vexé, Rachel prit un morceau de pain jeter sur elle précédemment et le renvoya sur Quinn en face d'elle qui esquiva en se cachant derrière Sam.

Durant la soirée, Rachel laissa les autres s'amuser, et s'éloigna au calme pour réfléchir a une solution, leur nouvelle équipe pouvait gagner, mais ils leur fallait quelques chose que les autres n'ont pas.

Quinn qui passa par là, vint s'asseoir près de Rachel sur un rocher. « Qu'Est-ce que tu fait là seule? Viens t'amuser. »

« Non, j'ai pas la tête a ça, notre équipe est encore fragile et nos chorées sont- »

Quinn la coupa. « C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es juste amuser, pas de compétition, pas de contraintes, juste danser, chanter et t'amuser? »

Rachel baissa la tête en signe de réponse, Quinn lui prit la main. « Aller viens, il y a un karaoké et Puck veut apprendre a danser la samba. Ça va être marrant. » Dit Quinn en levant Rachel de son rocher.

« T'es vraiment sympa en fait… » Dit Rachel en souriant a Quinn.

« Ouais, bah t'y habitue pas ok? » Répondit Quinn en entraînant Rachel avec elle pour aller s'amuser.

* * *

Le lendemain après midi, parce que le matin tout le monde s'était reposé de la soirée cocotiers de la veille, les répétitions reprirent. Mais a un moment, Artie roula sur le pied de Brittany qui se mit a pleurer, Santana s'énerva sur le pauvre garçon en fauteuil roulant et Rachel se mit alors a crier sur Santana pour qu'elle laisse Artie tranquille.

Quinn du intervenir et poussa Rachel loin de Santana avant que celle-ci ne se mette a étrangler la brunette. Mercedes, fronça les sourcils, et défendit Rachel en s'énervant sur Quinn.

« Ça va Mercedes, je sais que t'es pas une racaille, alors descend de tes grand chevaux. » Lui dit Quinn pour la calmer.

Rachel regarda Mercedes puis la blonde. « Quinn, tu n'as pas a dire ça quand tu ne connaît pas les gens ni d'où ils viennent, c'est pas gentil. »

« Rach, elle a raison. » Avoua Mercedes.

« Quoi…mais… Mercedes pourquoi tu dit ça? » Demanda Rachel.

« Quand je suis entré dans la chorale vous aviez l'air tous si cool, que je me suis donner un aire pour être accepter plus vite dans l'équipe. Vous paraissiez satisfait de me voir comme ça alors j'ai jouer le jeu, mais je suis juste la file d'un dentiste qui essaie d'être cool. » Expliqua Mercedes.

« Ouah, si on m'avait dit un jours que Mercedes s'exprimait autrement qu'avec son langage de racailles je l'aurait pas cru, mais c'est cool, t'es toujours Mercedes pour nous. » Dit Puck.

« Bon c'est l'heure de vérité on dirait. » Dit Tina. « Je … je fait semblant de bégayer depuis le début. » Expliqua Tina. Voyant les tête interrogative de tout le monde, Tina expliqua plus profondément « Quand je bégaye, les gens me laisse tranquille. Ils en attendrent pas trop de moi. »

« Dit donc » Dit Sam. « Moi aussi j'ai une truc a dire. Je fais du striptease pour aider mes parents a payer la chambre du motel où on vit ses derniers temps, et l'aide que j'ai demander au lycée pour venir c'est pas parce que mes parents voulait pas payer, c'est parce que on pouvait pas... » Dit Sam honteux.

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant? » Demanda Mike.

« Au moins on a pas vendu des gâteau pour rien. » Dit Brittany en serrant le blond dans ses bras.

« C'est vrai, et si s'était a refaire on le referait. » Sourit Santana.

Finn se leva, il sentait que c'était le moment de tout dire. « Je suis puceau! »

Puck explosa de rire. Kurt de regarda avant de dire. « Toi aussi Puck alors fait pas le malin. » Puck changea de couleur.

« Comment tu sais? » Demanda le garçon a la crête.

« C'est une question d'observation. Ce qui en parle le plus sont bien souvent ce qui en font le moins. » Répondit Kurt. « Et puisque tout le monde se lâche, j'ai une révélation a faire aussi. » Il respira un grand coup. « Je suis gay. »

Quinn roula des yeux. « J 'en ai assez entendu. Je vais prendre l'air. »

« Quinn attends, j'ai aussi un truc a dire. » Dit Rachel en regardant Quinn. « Je suis terrifier de faire équipe avec toi Quinn, j'ai peur de pas être a la hauteur, de nous faire perdre, de te faire perdre. Tout le monde crois que je suis une fille forte et sure d'elle, mais j'ai peur, et surtout face a toi. J'aimerais être aussi forte que ce que vous pensez tous… »

Quinn la regarda puis quitta la salle. Puck chambra Kurt, en lui demandant si il s'est bien rincer l'œil le petit vicieux toutes les fois ou ils ont été dans les même vestiaires et tout ça. Kurt se contenta de rougir alors que Puck lui tapa sur l'épaule en lui souriant. Ils reprirent l'entraînement en attendant que Quinn revienne.

La blonde se mit dans un endroit éloigner de tout, ou elle pouvait être seule. Elle sorti son téléphone et composa le numéro de son père. « Papa? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, justement, je voulais te parler de ça. » Elle secoua la tête « Non, je suis pas au camp religieux anti-gay papa… » Avoua la blonde. « Pourquoi? Parce que ça ne changera pas qui je suis. Je suis a la compétition des chorales national comme chaque année. » Expliqua-t-elle alors que son père s'emblait vraiment mécontent a l'autre bout de la ligne. « Papa écoute, j'aime les fille ok, et votre idée de camp religieux n'y changera rien, je préfère être ici et faire ce que j'aime chanter et danser quitte a vous avoir menti. » Elle roula des yeux. « Oui, je suis très heureuse de faire ça, et je suis heureuse d'aimer les filles. C'est comme ça. » Son père sembla se calmer. « D'accord papa, on en reparle quand je rentre. » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Oui, moi aussi je vous aime. » Elle se mit a sourire.

Une fois le téléphone raccrocher elle respira un grand coup comme libérer de ce poids qu'elle avait sur ses épaules.

* * *

Rachel expliquait au groupe, que cette petite mise au point leur avait fait du bien. « On doit être soudé, et être honnête les uns envers les autres, on ne peut qu'être plus fort après ça. » En conclu la brune.

« Sauf qu'en attendant c'est bien mignon tout ça, mais nos chorées elles craignent, et on pas de liste de chansons prêtes, on risque pas de gagner comme ça. » Dit alors Santana cassant le moral a tout le monde.

Rachel soupira. « Puck aide moi… »

« On est foutus, elle a raison. » Répondit il pessimiste.

« Il fait qu'on trouve quelques chose, il doit bien y avoir une solution. On est quand même les deux meilleures chorales niveau national… »

Quinn entra a se moment. « J'ai peut être une idée. On a cas danser en couple, comme Mercedes et Sam l'autre soir, c'était très harmonieux. » Dit Quinn en prenant la main de Rachel « Regarde. » Elle passa son autre main dans le dos de la brunette qui imita ses gestes et suivit Quinn dans un slow.

Sam tendit la main a Mercedes qui lui sourit avant de se mettre a danser aussi. Tina se leva pour inviter Mike qui l'entraîna avec les autres. Artie s'approcha de Brittany qui lui sourit et le fit rouler jusqu'au milieu de la scène pour faire comme les autres. Puck sourit a Santana en s'approchant en mode séducteur de la latina qui roula des yeux mais accepta, c'est toujours mieux que Kurt ou Finn. Kurt lui s'avança timidement de Finn, qui n'avait plus le choix

Leurs danses par deux les détendit. Ce n'était ni classique, ni trop original c'était un début. Et puis ça pouvait s'accorder sur tout type de chansons.

Emma arriva a se moment là, elle passa sa tête par la porte pour regarder où en était les chanteurs, et les vit danser deux par deux, sans musique. Elle soupira avant de repartir désespérer par ce spectacle.

« C'est ça, cette harmonie quand on est tous ensemble, on doit l'exploiter. » Dit Sam en s'arrêtant de danser.

« Il a raison, on est bon quand on crée quelques chose ensemble. » Dit Finn.

« C'est pas tout, il faut qu'on crée de nouvelle chorée, pas garder les vieilles en les mélangent on doit reprendre tout a zéro. » Ajouta Mercedes. « Il nous faut des chorées digne de New Vocales. »

« Elle a raison. » Dit Rachel reprenant sa danse avec Quinn. « On est sur la bonne voie. » Quinn acquiesça et ils continuèrent a danser juste pour s'amuser.

* * *

Le lendemain, Brittany, Mike, Kurt et Tina mirent en place de toutes nouvelles chorées, ni classique, ni trop extravaguant, un truc que tout le monde pouvait faire. Et ça marchait beaucoup mieux. Leur mouvement était synchroniser, et le groupe bougeait ensemble avec justesse. Ils arrivaient a dégager cette émotion que les ND savaient exploiter, et la justesses et la précisions des pas que les VA maîtrisait depuis toujours.

Le mixte parfait d'après Quinn.

La blonde après les répétitions sorti s'asseoir sur un banc, et ouvrit un livre. Rachel la vit et s'assit a coté d'elle. « Je te dérange pas? »

« Non c'est bon. » Lui sourit Quinn.

« C'est génial ce qu'on a réussi a faire aujourd'hui. On va gagner c'est sure. »

Quinn ne paraissait pas aussi convaincu que la brunette. « Mouais. Les rumeurs disant que l'équipe de Ken est vraiment très forte, et on a pas encore choisit nos chansons donc rien n'est jouer. » Expliqua la blonde. « On a cas aller les espionner, si on découvre leur liste de chansons, on pourra s'adapter pour faire mieux. »

« C'est de la triche ça non? » Demanda Rachel pas très sure de vouloir faire ça.

« Non, on se renseigne juste. Et puis on pourra voir de nos yeux si ils sont si bon que ça… »

Rachel soupira. « D'accord, on y va. »

Une fois l'équipe rassembler, Quinn expliqua le plan. Ils se déguisèrent en vacanciers pour approché le bâtiment B, c'était là que s'entraînaient les Sunshine Voice, la chorale de Ken.

Tous déguisé en touristes, ils essayèrent de se fondre parmi la foule. Ils n'étaient pas des plus discrets, mais bon, Ken Tanaka ne semblait pas les voir. Ils se divisèrent, et s'approchèrent plus ou moins tous du bâtiment en question.

Quinn et Rachel suivaient Ken, elles étaient derrière la haie près de l'entrée principale quand il se tourna. Rachel plaqua Quinn au sol. Leur visages était tout près, et Quinn senti son sang ne faire s'un tour, la respiration rapide de Rachel venait mourir dans le creux de son cou. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de penser a quoi que se soit, elle avait trop peur que Ken les est remarquer.

Une fois Ken entré dans son bâtiment Rachel se relava, aidant Quinn. « Désolé » S'excusa Rachel gêner. Quinn se contenta de sourire et de chercher un quelques chose a dire pour lui faire penser a autres chose que le souffle et l'odeur de Rachel si pres d'elle. Et ainsi permettre a ses joues de reprendre leur couleur naturel.

« Tiens, regarde là haut. » Rachel leva la tête, sur le coté du bâtiment il y avait une issue de secours avec des escalier et une porte. Elles rejoignirent quelques membres de l'équipe et montèrent sur l'escalier de secours.

Une fois a l'intérieur, ils tombèrent sur l'autre moitié de leur équipe. « Comment vous etes entré vous? » Demanda Quinn perplexe.

« La porte de derrière était ouverte alors on est entré » Expliqua Brittany.

Rachel fronça les sourcils. Ça semblait si facile…

« Écoutez ça. » Dit soudain Kurt. « Ce ne serait pas du Lady Gaga? »

Ils s'approchèrent tous de la source du bruit. Il y avait un rideaux, qui donnait sur le coté de la scène de l'auditorium. Une autre chanson démarra. Du Michael Jackson…

« Si ils font du Lady Gaga et du Michael Jackson on est foutus… » Dit Tina démoraliser.

Soudain le rideau s'ouvrit en grand. « Vous avez aimé le spectacle? » Leur demanda Ken se tenant devant eux l'aire satisfait.

Rachel l'avait senti, c'était trop facile, Ken voulait les démoraliser et ça avait marcher. Ils ressortirent plus dégoûté que jamais, sous les rires de Ken content de lui.

Rachel avait le moral au plus bas, voyant ça, Quinn donna les quartiers libre au autres et tenta de réconforter Rachel. « T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. » Lui dit la blonde gentiment.

« Non ça va pas aller, je voulais gagner au moins une fois. » Répondit la brune en colère maintenant.

« C'est juste un trophée Rachel, c'est pas si important. » Lui dit alors Quinn.

« Facile pour toi, t'as déjà gagner 3 fois! » Cria Rachel.

Quinn soupira. « C'est vrai, mais cette année est probablement la plus importante pour moi. » Rachel fut intrigué. « J'ai avouer a mes parents, que j'étais pas dans le camps où ils croyaient que j'étais, mais que je me trouvait encore une fois au concours des chorales, je voulais leur montrer qu'en faisant ce que j'aime, en étant moi-même ils pouvaient quand même être fière de moi… Si je rentre sans rien, j'ai peur qu'ils m'envoient de force dans un camps ou dans un lycée chrétien qui va m'exorciser parce que j'aime les filles. Et ça me terrifie, mais je sais qu'on a des chances, et que rien n'est perdu, on a pas choisit nos chansons, il faut garder espoir. » Dit Quinn en souriant a Rachel.

« T'es frustrante, c'est horrible! » Dit soudain Rachel. « Pourquoi, il faut que, même quand j'ai envie de te détester, j'y arrive pas, pourquoi faut il que tu sois si parfaite? » Râla Rachel. « Je suis sure qu'il n'existe même pas de chanson pouvent exprimer ce que je ressent là. Et ça l'enerve encore plus. » A la fin de sa phrase, Rachel réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Quinn sourit et la ragarda avant de sauté de joie. « Mais oui! Pourquoi on y a pas pense plus tôt! » Dit alors Quinn en serrant Rachel dans ses bras.

« C'est l'idée du siècle celle qui va nous faire gagner! » Répondit Rachel. Une fois calmer, Rachel s'excusa auprès de Quinn. « Je suis desolé d'avoir réagi comme ça… »

« Je sais maintenant que tu me trouve parfaite, je vais donc prendre ça pour un compliment. » Lui sourit Quinn en l'attrapant pas la main. « Aller viens, on a une bonne nouvelle a apprendre aux autres. »

* * *

« Rachel et moi avons eu l'idée du siècle » Annonça Quinn a leur équipe.

« Oui, une idée formidable, et grâce a ça on va gagner a coup sur! » Confirma Rachel.

« Bla bla bla. » Dit Santana. « Vous comptez enfin lâcher le morceau ou pas? »

« Nous allons écrire nos propres chansons. » Dit alors Quinn fière de leur idée.

Puck hocha la tête. « C'est une super bonne idée. »

« C'est vrai, aucune chorale n'a jamais fait ça, on tiens notre originalité. » Completa Sam.

« Ça va nous permetre de nous demarquer des autres » Ajouta Mercedes.

Santana réfléchie « Et puis avec nos chorées qui déchires on est certain d'être les meilleurs. »

Dès le lendemain, ils se mirent au travail, après ratures, re-écriture, et recherche de vocabulaire, ils tenaient enfin leur première chanson. Après la mise en place de l'orchestre, qui les aida pour la parti fond musical, ils repeterent leur chanson, sous l'œil attentif de Emma qui les surveillait de la porte de l'auditorium.

Ils chantèrent tous leur morceaux un tour chacun, mettent leur émotions en avant, executant leur chorées, souriant, fière d'eux. Le résultat était plus que génial. Leur chanson était parfaite, et leur pas de danse s'enchaînaient avec grâce.

A la fin de la chanson, Emma sourit en voyant Puck taper dans les mains de Kurt, Sam, et Santana, que Rachel prit ensuite dans ses bras avant te taper dans les mains de Brittany et Mercedes, pour finir dans les bras de Quinn. « On a eu la meilleur des idées du siècle » Dit Rachel a Quinn qui la serra encore plus fort.

Emma les laissa donc continuer leur excellant travail, plutôt satisfaite de son équipe faite de brique a braque.

* * *

Arrive enfin le jours du concours. Les NV sont presque prêt, il ne leur manquait plus que leur costumes, les filles portait de jolie robe sombre, et les garçons des costume noirs avec des chemises blanches.

Santana et Artie entrerent dans la chambre ou tout le monde avait presque fini de s'habiller avec les derniers accessoires des bandeaux a cheveux, une espèce de ceinture pour les robes des filles, et des cravates, le tout jaune canarie.

« Épatant, que vous ayez réussi a trouver ça a la dernière minutes » Dit alors Rachel en allant vers le miroir pour fixer sa ceinture et son bandeau correctement.

Quinn s'approcha d'elle. « Laisse moi t'aider. » Quinn remit les cheveux de Rachel derrière son oreille avant de lui passer le bandeau autour de la tête et de le mettre bien droit.

« Merci » Dit Rachel en souriant, faisant rougir légèrement Quinn.

* * *

Le concours commença, et les premieres équipes a passer était les Warblers, qui se sont considérablement améliorer, il faut dire qu'avec Sue, Will et Emma sur leur dos ses derniers jours ils avaient réussi a progresser. Les autres chorales n'étaient pas mal non plus, mais les NV voyant bien qu'ils n'était pas au niveau pour rivaliser.

Viens le tour des Sunshine Voice. Et là ce fut le drame. En voyant la première chanson, Rachel perdit toute confiance en elle, et sorti de la salle. Quinn la voyant paniquer, la suivit.

« Rachel, c'est pas le moment, reprend toi, sois forte. » Lui dit Quinn en forcent la brune a la regarder dans les yeux.

« T'as toujours eu raison, je suis nulle, une bonne a rien, on sera jamais a la hauteur, je serais jamais a la hauteur… » Dit Rachel en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Quinn la prit par les épaules et la remit bien face a elle. « Tu n'as pas a avoir peur, tu es très doué, et talantueuse, nos chansons sont géniales, grâce a toi. Nos chorée sont parfaite, on va y arriver, et puis si on perd, on reviendra l'année prochaine. » Lui dit Quinn en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je sais que tu dis ça pour être gentille, mais tu comprendras que j'ai du mal a te croire après ce que tu m'as toujours répéter a savoir qu'on est des loosers et j'en passe, depuis qu'on est en concurrence. » Lui répondit Rachel.

« Écoute, si j'ai toujours été méchante avec toi, c'est parce que j'étais jalouse. Tu es si forte et déterminer, tu as des idées brillantes, et originales. Nous a coté on se recycle jamais, on est des robot tu comprends. L'année dernière tu as faillit gagner, et vous le méritiez, vraiment. » Avoua Quinn. « Donc il n'y a pas de raison qu'en combinant nos talent on y arrive pas. » Rachel sourit enfin, même si cela restait un tout petit sourire. « Je suis contente d'avoir fait équipe avec toi, d'avoir apprit a mieux te connaître a t'apprécier tu es formidable, et plus que talantuseuse. Ensemble on peux gagner, j'en suis certaine. »

Une fois Rachel rassurer, Quinn la serra fort dans ses bras. « Cette années, c'est ton année Rachel. »

« Non, c'est notre année. » Corrigea Rachel en embrassant la joue de la blonde qui rougit de nouveau.

Quinn prit Rachel par la main et la ramena vers le groupe re-motivant une dernière fois les troupes. C'était leur tour a présent. Et ils donnèrent de leur mieux, fière de leur représentations. Une fois les cinq chansons fini, il ne restait qu'une chorale a passer, puis les juges iraient délibérer.

* * *

Le temps semblait interminable. Comme ci les secondes était des heures. Au bout d'une demi heure, Emma annonça enfin les trois chorales finaliste.

« A la troisième place, les Warblers! » Cria Emma. Sue sauta de joie, enfin ils entraient au classement. Et troisième était une très bonne place pour eux qui n'avait jamais gagner.

Ken prit le micro. « Et maintenant voyons voir qui est a la deuxième place! » Dit il tout content. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe. En numéro deux, ce trouvait la chorale religieuse qui avait chanter des chants sur dieu.

Tout le monde fut étonné, puis ils remarquairent qu'une bonne soeur était dans le jury. Emma lui fit un petit coucou.

Emma tenait maintenant l'enveloppe avec le nom des gagnant, ceux qui allait avoir la première place. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, laissant le suspense, et surtout avec la peur au ventre que ce soit la chorale de Ken qui gagne.

Mais quand elle vit le nom des NV elle sauta de joie en criant. « Les grands gagnants de cette année sont les New Vocales! »

Ken jeta la précédente enveloppe par terre alors que les NV montèrent sur scène récupérer leur trophée et sauter de joie au cou d'Emma, Sue et Will.

Puck leva le trophée face au publique et toute la chorale cria de joie. Tout le monde se prit dans les bras et Rachel sauta dans ceux de Quinn, avant de l'embrasser.

Réalisent ce qu'elle faisait, Rachel se recula brusquement. Quinn sourit alors et embrassa de nouveau Rachel a pleine bouche. C'était leur premier baiser, sous le signe de la savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer des lèvres douces de la blond, et Quinn savait qu'elle était belle et bien tomber amoureuse de la brunette, même si depuis un moment déjà elle essayait de ne pas y penser.

« C'est grâce a toi qu'on a gagner aujourd'hui. » Dit alors Rachel en embrassant Quinn sur la joue.

« Non, c'est grâce a toi. » Lui répondit Quinn en souriant.

« Vous allez arrêter ce cinéma! » Dit Santana. « Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent être adorable, ça m'horripile! » Dit Santana en faisant une grimace, se qui fit rire tout le groupe.

Au moment ou ils allait sortir de la salle pour aller fêter ça, ils virent Ken aller parler a Emma.

« Attendez. » Dit alors Tina.

Tout le monde fixa la scène.

« Emma, je tenais a m'excuser, ta chorale était formidable. » Il sortit quelques chose de sa poche.

« Mon micro! C'était toi! » Dit Emma enfin rassurer de retrouver son micro sacré.

« J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop, je savais a quel point tu y tenais, et je voulais vous destabiliser toi et tes chorales… Mais c'est fini, j'espère que l'année prochaine on pourra de nouveau travailler ensemble pour le concours, de plus Will est un homme très bien, et je sais que tu l'aime plus que moi. » Avoua Ken.

* * *

Le soir même, une grande fête était organiser, rassemblant toutes les chorales ayant participer au concours.

Quinn était en train de danser avec Rachel. « Je suis contente que vous ayez été maudit. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? » Demanda Rachel vexé.

Quinn secoua la tête. « Au moins ça nous a réuni. » Dit elle en embrassant la brunette. « J'aurais jamais pu réaliser que j'étais tomber amoureuse de toi sans se malencontreux accident. »

« Et moi j'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de tomber amoureuse de toi. » Lui répondit Rachel en l'embrassant a son tour.

« Prenez une chambre! » Leur cria Santana assise pas loin.

Quinn et Rachel se mirent a rire avant de rejoindre les autres assis les uns a coté des autres.

« Je suis triste de devoir dire au revoir a la chorale qui nous a fait gagner. » Dit Artie tristement.

« Moi aussi. » Avoua Brittany. « On forme un bonne équipe »

Rachel s'approcha alors de ses amis. « C'est pourquoi on a décider de rester les New Vocales encore un petit moment. »

« Détruire une aussi bonne équipe serait idiot. De plus le grand concours mondial approche, et si on passe les sélections et peut participer au chapionnat et gagner un voyage autour du monde. » Expliqua Quinn.

Puck leva son poing, suivit de chaque membre. « Mondial nous voila! » Crierent-ils tous en même temps.

FIN


End file.
